Worlds
Throughout your time you will be taken to other parts of the disney world. The fairytale world of Peter Pan, the relaxing land of Winnie the Pooh, and many others. On this page you will find a listing of each land as well as links to things related to it and how they are unlocked or found. More worlds will be added as they are discovered or added to the game. Worlds 1 Castleton The players brand new home and life begins here. You can run the cafe and also find the World Gates that lead to new lands. In the center is the King. He loves to see the cards you collect and enjoys being visited. Castleton also contains many shops for the player to purchase new outfits and goods. Castle of Dreams Visit the land where Cinderella and Prince Charming spend their time living happily ever after. You can meet and greet, and even take on fun quests and dance in the ballroom. Agrabah Fly on the magic carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine through Agrabah. The desert town will expand as you play, and you can even explore deep, hidden ruins to gather magical materials. Wonderland Defeat monsters while you meet Alice and the zany crew in Wonderland. Chase after the white rabbit, navigate through the rose garden, and even sit down for some tea. Hundred Acre Wood Tend to crops in this relaxing world as you hang out with Pooh Bear and all of his friends. DLC Worlds In order to acquire these worlds, you need to go to the Downloadable Content screen. Port Royal On aboard to the pirate ship and meet Captain Jack Sparrow. And don't miss the items and dress up like a pirates outfit to wear (costs $4 on the Nintendo eShop). Worlds 2 Castle Town The players brand new home and life begins here. You can run the brand new café and also find the new World Gates that lead to new lands. In the center is the King. He loves to see the cards you collect and enjoys being visited. Castle Town also contains many shops for the player to purchase brand new outfits and goods. Dwarf Woodlands Vist the land where Snow White and the Dwarfs at the cottage. Atlantica Under the sea meet Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian and Ariel's Father named King Triton. Hawaii Island At the summer day Hawaii, and also you could go to visit meet Lilo & Stitch. Arendelle It's cold winter day, to go visit and meet Anna, Elsa and the snowman friend Olaf. Trivia Gallery Pond.png Fishing - DMW2.jpg Daisyduck.jpg DMW2 - Mii and Daisy Duck.png Minnieanddaisy.jpg DMW - Mii met Mickey and Minnie.jpg Minnie Mouse and Mii - DMW2.jpg Picture.png Disney-27.jpg DMW - Goofy with Mii.jpg DMW - Chip and Dale's Workshop.jpg DMW2 - Chip Dale and Mii.png The Seven Dwarfs - DMW2.jpg 15 DMW.jpg AIWGroupPicture.png 19 DMW.jpg DMW2 - Pooh with Pals and Mii.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Mii with Ariel and Friends - DMW2.jpg Ariel with Friends and Mii - DMW2.jpg 23 DMW.jpg Lilo & Stitch - DMW2.jpg Frozen - DMW2.jpg zlCfzR6XYQgG7IKF33.jpg|Castleton's Castle Castleton - DMW2.jpg|Castleton's Castle 2 Castle Town - DMW2.jpg|Castle Town Disney Town - DMW2.jpg|Disney Town SWATSD Logo - DMW2.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World zlCfzR5hqfUmlU4pBF.jpg|Cinderella's World zlCfzR5wqWAgzqpYnd.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World zlCfzR52FQIuFwI5sp.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World The Little Mermaid Logo - DMW2.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World zlCfzR6nB4kVhxUf4y.jpg|Aladdin's World Lilo & Stitch Logo - DMW2.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World zlCfzR6L-n4ZNI5nhj.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean's World Frozen Logo - DMW2.jpg|Frozen's World Category:Main Pages Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds